It was just a drink between friends
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Elliot has just gotten divorced from Kathy and Olivia tries to make it easier for him


_It was just a drink between friends_

The door to the squad room slammed shut with a concussive 'wham' as a surly looking Elliot Stabler stormed in. His angular facial features seemed sharpened by anger. Olivia was the first to look up and see the fuming cop, looming in the doorway. The female cop bore a look of surprise. She had thought Elliot had gone home for the day.

"Elliot what's up?" she called from where she was seated at her desk, finishing up a report.

"It's official," he answered through pursed lips.

"You mean?" Elliot's partner began in shock.

"She filed for divorce," he finished, visibly shaking.

It was then that Olivia noticed a piece of paper clutched in the tall man's left hand. Putting down her pen, she got up and maneuvered her way around the other pieces of furniture to where he stood.

"Are you going to go through with it?" she inquired.

"Yes. It was all legalized this morning," he spat venomously.

"I'm so sorry El," the short-haired detective said, placing a comforting hand on his forearm.

"It was going to happen anyway but thanks," he said, shrugging her off. 

"Hey look. Give me ten minutes to finish up this report and we'll go out for a drink ok," Olivia stated, catching his dark, brooding gaze.

"No, It's alright, I'm ok," Elliot protested, shaking his head.

"Elliot come on. You need a break. Just let me take you out," she urged.

"Ok. Alright, fine," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Some ten minutes later, the pair walked out of the station and headed towards a small bar three blocks away. The meandered down the street in silence, not sure what to say. Finally they arrived and Olivia broke the silence.

"How about here?" she asked, pointing to the sign.

"Sure," Elliot replied, seeming uninterested.

The detectives pushed open the door and were immediately hit with smoky atmosphere of the small building. Seeking a more private place to talk, Olivia selected a booth at the rear of the building. Shortly after they sat down, a young waitress with tightly braided brown hair arrived to take their drink orders. They both ordered a beer. The waitress smiled at them as she left to retrieve their beverages. Finally, she returned and placed a brown bottle in front of each patron and after making sure they had everything, left them to their conversation.

"You know, Kathy was jealous of you," Elliot stated suddenly as he down half of his drink.

"You're kidding right?" Liv snorted in disbelief.

"I'm serious. She hated how we, she and I, never talked about the kids or us. I always talked to you about those things," Elliot admitted.

"It's not like there is anything between us," Olivia countered just a tad too quickly.

"I know," Elliot answered, hesitating.

"I know this is hard for you," Olivia consoled, again trying to place her hand on his arm.

This time, he did not resist. The duo sat in silence in the slightly smoky atmosphere of the small bar, lost in their respective thoughts. Olivia finished her drink and ordered another. In the course of an hour both detectives became considerably inebriated.

"It's late. We'd better go," Elliot remarked as he blearily looked at his watch.

"Yeah," his companion replied vaguely.

Elliot stood up and donned his coat, assisting Olivia with hers afterwards. The slightly wobbly pair left the establishment and proceeded on foot the several blocks to Olivia's apartment.

"It's pretty tonight," Olivia noted in a slightly slurred tone, pointing at the blinking New York streetlights.

"Really?" her companion remarked, looking rather contemplative in his hindered state.

"Yeah," she said as she nodded her head.

They finally arrived at the multi-story brick building. The doorman nodded as he held the door open for them. The pair climbed up the stairs until they came to Olivia's door. Olivia pulled open her purse and rummaged inside to find her key. She came up empty and panic began to sweep over her. 

"Shit. I lost my key," she groaned, moisture leaking from the edges of her eyes in frustration.

"I found it," Elliot remarked, bending down low and picking the gold key up off the carpet and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, looking embarrassed.

Olivia fumbled awkwardly, having to rotate the key several times to fit it correctly into the door. Finally she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Turning around, Detective Benson found Elliot attempting to beat a hasty retreat. She cleared her throat in order to gain his attention. 

"You want to come in?" she asked.

"I don't know Liv," Elliot began.

Olivia moved the half a foot from her door to where her partner against crime stood. In one fluid motion she wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. Instinctively, Elliot slid his muscular arms around her slender waist, resting his hands in the small of her back. Olivia pressed herself against the man in whose arms she now rested. He pulled back, looking down at her in a mixture of amazement, enjoyment and shock.

"We can't do this," he breathed, feeling guilty for what he had just done.

"Why not? Why can't we Elliot?" Liv queried, eyeing him skeptically.

"It's un-professional," he protested, internally bashing the excuse. 

"That's bullshit and you know it," she countered, beginning to move away from him.

"But Kathy," he attempted.

"You're divorced Elliot. Kathy isn't in the picture," Olivia spat in an annoyed and hurt tone.

"Look Liv. What do you want from me? What do you want me to say?" he shot back.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to do that?" she seethed, glaring at him amid her shimmering gaze.

"You mean to tell me you have feelings for me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes Elliot I do. You know why I've never had a steady boyfriend. They all freak out about my job. But you…you don't. You go through it with me day after day and you aren't scared off by it," she confessed, a fresh onslaught of anger overwhelming her.

"Olivia I…why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, moving to her and enfolding her in his embrace. 

"You were married Elliot. I'm not stupid. I wasn't going to ruin your marriage by having an affair with you," she sobbed into his coat.

"But I guess I did ruin your marriage anyways," she added bitterly.

"No. No you didn't. It had nothing to do with you," Elliot reassured her, rubbing her back tenderly.

"Let's go in," he whispered, allowing her to lead the way over the threshold of the doorway.

Olivia closed the door and took off her coat, hanging it in the closet. She took Elliot's and did the same before showing him into living room. Elliot encircled Olivia's waist with his arms from behind her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry all of this got so screwed up over the years," he cooed in her ear.

"It's alright. Let's just focus on now," she answered, letting her long lashes flutter closed.

"Kiss me," she urged, spinning around.

Their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss. They pulled part momentarily before going at each other full throttle. Each sought to deepen the gesture, radiate more passion into it. Elliot's hands glided down Olivia's back and came to rest on her buttocks. As he pushed himself on her, he squeezed her ass, causing her to moan. They finally broke apart, and Olivia nodded her head towards the door to her bedroom. The two of them moved as one into the room and onto the bed. They resumed their kissing; now allowing their hands to roam freely over the other. Elliot slid his hands under his partner's shirt and hungrily toyed with the clasp of her bra. Meanwhile, Olivia worked to undo his belt, giving her unhindered access to the button and zipper of his pants. He pulled out of the kiss to smile down at her triumphantly as he slid the lustful article of clothing from her body, dangling it briefly in her field of vision before tossing it to the floor.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, running his hand along her cheek.

"I've dreamed of this for years Elliot," she sighed, distracting him long enough for her to free him from his pants.

He assisted her in shirking off his pants. Anxiously, he tore off his own shirt and aided Olivia out of hers. He stared down hungrily at her exposed breasts, reaching a hand out to massage one. Olivia gasped in pleasure as she felt the hardness of his groin press against her thigh. Within minutes both were down to just their underwear. The tattooed detective peppered kisses along her collarbone, moving up towards her ear. He caught the lobe between his teeth and gently nibbled on it. He could now feel himself aching to be freed from the material barrier between them. His hands slid into her panties, moving them down her body. She let out a small giggle in her drunken state as he tossed that garment aside as well. She now lay before him totally naked. Just the sight heightened his erection and he knew Olivia knew that. She deftly removed his underwear, running a finger seductively over his hardened length. He captured her hands in his, moving them away from their nether regions. Soon after catching the beautiful woman beneath him in a mind-blowing kiss, he entered her body.

"Oh God Elliot," she rasped as she felt him inside of her.

"I want you," he grunted as he moved in and out, setting a fast rhythm.

They moved together like one being, panting and moaning, gyrating up and down as they made love for the first time. Elliot worked to control his release, waiting to the very last second. Olivia arched her back in sheer ecstasy, as she reached her peak. Shortly after her orgasm, Elliot could no longer restrain himself and with a rush of hot fluids, released his seed into his partner's slender frame. They lay side by side in Olivia's bed, panting happily, enjoying the air against their hot skin.

"I need you so much Olivia," Elliot murmured as they curled into each other.

"I know you do," she sighed sleepily.

"I don't want this night to end," she breathed, relishing in the feeling of his protective arms around her.

"It can last forever," he answered back as the pair fell asleep, dancing in happy, serene dreams.


End file.
